


I Can't Wait Until I Get You Alone

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: In which Alec and Magnus are soulmates who have a mind link and Alec uses that during a party at the institute to get Magnus all hot and bothered.





	I Can't Wait Until I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> for day two of kinktober, I picked dirty talk to write about. I know it's not your typical dirty talk, but I wanted to play with the theme a bit. Everything in italics is spoken through their bond.

_“I can’t wait for us to get home and out of these clothes.”_

Magnus heard Alec’s voice as though the shadowhunter was standing right next to him, prompting him from pausing momentarily in what he was saying to Luke to look around the crowded room. He spotted Alec near the corner with a smirk on his face and sipping on a glass of wine as Maryse spoke to him. Alec winked at him before turning towards his mother. 

Magnus smiled and shook his head, looking back at Luke. “I’m sorry, what was I saying? Oh yes, I-”

 _“Seriously, I am so horny right now, Magnus,”_ Alec’s voice floated through his head. _“I need your hands on me.”_

Magnus’ eyes went wide momentarily and he looked towards Alec, who was nodding at something Jace was saying. Luke chuckled beside him. “Is Alec bored?”

“You could say that,” Magnus mumbled, taking a sip of his own drink. 

_“Bored and ready for you to fuck me until I’m screaming.”_

_“Alexander, how much have you had to drink?”_

Alec caught his eye. _“A bit.”_ He took a sip and smiled at Magnus. _“I wish we could leave so I could rip off your clothes and ride you.”_

Magnus nearly choked on his drink. Luke touched his shoulder to get his attention. “Perhaps you should go rescue him.” 

Magnus nodded and made his way through the crowd, slipping his arm around Alec’s waist as he approached. Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Hey.” _”Do you realize how good you look in that? I’m tempted to take you to my office right now._

“Darling, perhaps you need to drink some more water instead of wine?” Magnus suggested quietly. 

Alec leaned close so he could whisper into Magnus’ ear. “But I thought you liked this side of me.” 

“I do, but when we’re alone,” Magnus replied. “Not surrounded by Clave officials and important members of the downworld.” 

Alec frowned but said nothing more, exchanging his wine for a water bottle. Magnus smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Once we’re home, we can do whatever you want. I promise.”  
“Anything?” 

Magnus nodded. _”Especially you riding me.”_

Alec smirked and pulled Magnus in for a quick kiss. _”Are you sure you don’t want to head to my office for a few minutes? We could do some of that role playing you’ve been talking about.”_

Magnus found himself slightly intrigued. “Oh?” 

_”I’ve been thinking about you sitting at the desk with me kneeling between your legs and sucking you off. I would make you feel so good, Magnus. I want to make you feel good.”_

Magnus glanced around the crowded room. He was hard. Listening to Alec talk like this always made him that way and he knew it would be torture to endure the rest of the night without a little bit of relief. He looked back at Alec and nodded. “Okay, but we have to be quick. Someone might get suspicious.” 

“After you, Mr. Bane.” 

Magnus chuckled softly. _”You only want me to go first because you want to stare at my ass.”_

_”Can you blame me? Your ass is perfect, and I love how it looks in those pants. I can’t wait to get my hands on it tonight.”_


End file.
